


夏末妄想与最后一顿麻小

by CailleachYuuki



Category: Cailleach - Fandom, 花怜 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:18:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CailleachYuuki/pseuds/CailleachYuuki
Summary: 今夜我又来到你的窗前~窗帘上你的影子多么可爱~





	夏末妄想与最后一顿麻小

夏末妄想与最后一顿麻小

 

搁二十分钟前，谢怜万万想不到事情会脱肛到这个地步。

他被按在水汽濛濛的毛玻璃上，股间被一只冰凉略微有些粗糙的手掌狠狠揉搓，谢怜想要挣扎、想要呼喊，无奈一双手腕被那人单手牢牢桎住。亲吻实在太用力了，连唇舌纠缠出的暧昧声响都给吸走吞下去了，他大睁着眼，对方睫毛沾了水汽，在浴室暖黄灯光下眨出暧昧的味道。谢怜恍惚中感觉到最后一层遮蔽也遭了撕扯，登时浑身僵硬，拼命夹紧腿试图阻止那只越发过分的手。  
然后他听见对方笑了一声，声音不大，含在嗓子里，却震得他双腿发软。亲吻还在继续，之前还含不住一个劲儿往下流的津液，这会儿口腔里却干得几乎能听见那人舌头划过粘膜发出的沙沙声响，谢怜放任意识满屋乱飞，心想这跟店里那只撒娇的大猫舔自己手背时的动静一模一样。

“唔……！”  
右腿猛地被拉高，狎昵的亲吻变得极具攻击性，谢怜来不及缓口气，甚至舌头还留在对方口中，就被狠狠破开身体。  
太疼了，但也确实是爽的，他眼前全是雪花点，左腿抖得厉害，身体都跟着微微摇晃，好在那人总算松开桎梏他手腕的右手转而掐住腰侧，顶撞过于猛烈，关节传来清脆声响，谢怜闷声叫着，试图蜷起身体，过载的快感在体内噼里啪啦炸开，他隐约感觉自己会死在这场突如其来的情事中，直到就着这姿势被插射前，还在晕乎乎地回忆这到底是什么牌子的剧情小推手下了凡。

 

已是夏末，天黑透后室外不再闷得像只大蒸笼，谢怜撩开窗帘看了眼柏油路面，刚下过一场暴雨，但此时此刻地面已经干了大半，完全可以想见室外的潮湿程度。  
他郁闷地扯扯领口，打玻璃反光看见堆了一桌的纸桶塑料袋，额头贴在玻璃上，叹了口气。  
十五个小时前，他结束了一场暗恋，并火速逃离现场。

谢怜过安检的时候觉得自己一定是疯了，他的手机只剩27%的电，而且没带充电器，钱包里现金只有七块五还是他上午买第二杯半价的找零，他看着身份证上傻里傻气的愣头青，忽然想起拍照时那个站在反光板后吐舌头的少年，不由——  
“滴滴滴滴滴——”  
“不好意思不好意思！”谢怜赶紧从安检台下来，把口袋里的钥匙手机巧克力一股脑丢进小筐里，他瞄见钥匙链上笑出八颗牙齿的小红花，立刻扭过头去，眨巴眨巴眼，忽然有点看不清东西了。  
换过登机牌才发现，自己买票时稀里糊涂的，弄成了头等舱，索性买了碗泡面在休息室门口吃完，揉揉有些痛的胃，朝接待员温声要了杯温水，捧着杯子陷在按摩椅里，无可避免地回忆起几小时前的事情。

他是那么热烈又小心地喜欢着一个人，只敢在那人看不见的地方用眼神肆意拥抱他，在被察觉前匆匆收回视线，把饮料塞进他手中，笑着说第二杯半价。以至于听见对方有喜欢多年的人，今晚打算告白时，会手脚冰冷，回过神来已经订好机票和酒店了。  
连目的地都是之前自己幻想过和他同游的那个。

谢怜在此之前从不知道，喜欢一个人，会卑微到即使绞尽脑汁给每一次示好找借口，也还是会理不直气不壮，声音打飘。  
这小孩是他店里的蛋糕师，高出自己大半个头，模样俊俏，不说话的时候甚至还有点凶，然而笑起来脸上会有一对小梨涡，又盐又甜的。  
谢怜也想不通自己喜欢他哪点，啃一口飞机餐，压下一根手指，数来数去，无可奈何地觉得，怎样都好，怎样都喜欢。  
他钱夹里被各种各样奇怪的小玩意塞满了，谢怜理了半天，捏着二十多张画满小人头涂鸦的票据，留也不是，丢也不是……想来想去，还是另外拿张纸包上，灰溜溜塞了回去。

出了机场，自动门一拉开，谢怜险些被这座南方小城的湿润吓了一跳——北方再过半个月都能看见卖秋菜的了，这边却还是烟雨袅袅，他人生地不熟，随便顶了家酒店打车过去，没注意到司机奇怪的眼神，直到下了车，跟着导航摸黑走了十来分钟，一抬头看见大红大绿粉不拉几的LED牌子，他盯着长串名字的最后四个看了半天，硬着头皮走了进去。  
——这是有多为爱上头，居然定了情侣酒店。

一个人来这种地方，也未免太苍凉了点，为了避免孤枕难眠，谢怜用最后一点电量点了开封菜，外卖小哥的电话刚接起来手机就自动关机，他只好朝前台……没有前台，雨伞扫码出租，他只好顶雨跑出去拿，哧溜溜钻回房间，抱着全家桶和快乐水，猫甩毛似的狂甩脑袋。  
在店里的时候，一日三餐都是蛋糕师打理——这位常说自己为了和喜欢的人一起做饭，暗搓搓练了好久，非要老板尝尝他的手艺，然后笑眯眯地教老板做一些简单的料理。  
谢怜虽然是个开咖啡馆的，但是本人连拉花都不会，他的蛋糕师是个能单手拉猫猫头的小天才，谢怜无事就撑着下巴看他在操作间里忙来忙去，偶尔心血来潮，还会凑到他身边一起研究新菜谱。  
他这几年基本没吃过垃圾食品，享受着炸鸡的肉汁在口腔中爆开的滋味，皮脆肉嫩，配上冰可乐，简直吃得停不下来，谢怜吐出一根鸡骨头，心满意足哼哼起来。

你看，垃圾食品虽然不好，但是吃的时候很快乐。  
我喜欢你虽然注定没有结果，但我想到你的时候依然很幸福。

天边传来隆隆雷声，天似乎漏了一块，雨越下越大，撞在玻璃上的声音吵得人心烦，谢怜打开电视，红着脸调了半天，才在一个看起来不那么奇怪的电影做BGM之下，倒在水床上睡了过去。

 

 

“叫我的名字，哥哥，叫我的名字。”  
谢怜被按在洗手台上，情侣酒店的水龙头上居然挂了对手铐，他双手铐在上面，脚尖堪堪在湿滑的台面上踩住，就立刻被撞得往前滑。  
那双冰凉的手掐在他腰侧，显然是下了狠力气，羊脂玉似的莹白皮肤上遍是青紫指印，汗水流进眼睛里，谢怜下意识抬手去揉，无奈手被铐住，哗啦啦的金属碰撞声显然刺激了到身后的人，对方抓着他头发强扭过他的头，俯下身和他接吻。  
谢怜手铐在水龙头上，一只膝盖已经被撞进洗脸池里，他蹲不住了，另一脚踩空，从台面上滑下来，膝盖磕到台子边缘，疼得他呜呜挣扎起来。  
“叫我的名字，哥哥，快叫。”  
即使绷紧了脚也够不到地面，谢怜绝望地悬着一条腿，阴茎卡在冰凉的台子上，囊袋随着操弄不时撞上边缘，快感和痛疼越烧越旺，身后的动作已经能带出清晰水声，有液体顺着大腿内侧往下流，谢怜紧闭着眼推拒对方的舌头，他记不得自己射了多少次，挣扎间膝盖顶开了水龙头，大量冷水溅上滚烫的皮肤，刺激之下，谢怜失声尖叫起来，耳畔尽是嗡声。  
他因此没听到，自己的声音是多么沙哑情色，咬字软绵绵的，活像情人间的低语。  
“……花城。”

 

再次醒来，他发现自己跪在床上，手腕被绑在身后，身体后仰，花城把他串在自己跨间，正靠在床头给他梳头发。  
谢怜打床尾镜子中惊恐地看到自己腹部凸起，镜子只有窄窄的一条，该死的只能看见下半身，他急惶惶地想要那东西拔出来，没成想刚扭了下腰，就被狠狠顶了一下。  
镜子里，他腹部那处凸起的明显耸动实在太不堪入目，腿上盖了被子，只能看见掐痕遍布的一截腰腹，他嗓子哑得发不出声，说来这也全怪自己嘴欠，当初说什么不好偏偏把自己往火坑里送。花城发觉他醒来，立刻停下动作，捏着他下巴把人扭过来接吻。  
谢怜下半身不敢动弹，别别扭扭跟他亲了几下，边喘边虚弱道你能不能放开我。  
“花城？”见这只是搂着他不停吮咬肩膀，没有半分回答的意思，谢怜不由试探地叫了一句，没成想话音未落就挨了十多下凶猛冲撞，对方贴在他耳边笑问哥哥叫我什么，谢怜被顶得不停哀叫，哆哆嗦嗦咳出一声三郎。  
“真乖。”花城笑起来，“感觉怎么样，房间里的套子用完了，要三郎现在打电话叫前台送上来吗？”  
他说着，两根手指探入谢怜口中，夹着他舌头玩弄，谢怜疯狂摇头，呜呜地叫，也不知道花城从这声音里听出些什么，居然立刻停下动作搂着他往前膝行几步，低声说都听哥哥的，在里面射得满满的好不好？  
离得近了，连腹部被顶起时汗水的改道都看得一清二楚，谢怜从没考虑过这人的阴茎会这么恐怖，他穴口酸得要命，肚子也被顶得鼓起，花城还捏着他下巴要他一起欣赏镜中情景，谢怜一边呛咳流口水一边恍神，情不自禁地想这一根拔出来时自己会不会还乖乖含着他的精液……或者根本合不拢精，走动时精液会慢慢流出来。

“啊、啊！好涨……唔、不、唔、嗯嗯嗯嗯呃啊！！！！”  
他感觉到略低于肠道温度的液体灌进来，眼睁睁看着皮肤下的耸动，肚子似乎真的比之前又鼓了一点，花城在他耳蜗里舔舐，模仿抽插的频率搅出声响，谢怜羞得脚趾紧紧蜷起，手指无措地抠住绳结。  
花城又顶了几下，在他体内射了个干净，探手揉揉谢怜腹部，又刮了刮穴口，伸到谢怜眼皮底下，打趣道哥哥这里可真贪吃，一滴都没流出来。  
“别闹了……我真的好难受，三郎，放开我，求求你了……”谢怜射不出来，阴茎涨红却还软着，花城用手帮他打了一会儿，听见这人软声求饶，再也装不成恶人，叹了口气解开绳索，搂着谢怜侧躺下来，力度恰当地给他按摩手臂。  
谢怜不知道自己被捆了多久，动动手指就连带整条胳膊针扎似的痛，花城支起身亲亲他红透的耳朵，捞起他一条腿，在那渗出大片血点的膝盖上又啃又咬，淡声道哥哥下次再一声不吭跑这么远，我可就真的要……要提醒你以后出门记得带充电线了。  
“我都快吓死了。”他将啃出花来的那条腿扛到肩膀上，俯下身有一下没一下地啄谢怜嘴唇，委屈巴巴的模样活像个好不容易找回主人的小狗。  
谢怜自觉理亏，乖乖张开口让他搜刮，花城在体内慢慢勃起的感觉实在太诡异了，而且总像是有什么东西硌着肠壁，他情不自禁哼叫起来，随着花城的顶弄，悬空的那只脚一下下摇晃，这姿势不太舒服，谢怜扭了扭，体内那个奇怪的东西突然震了一下。  
“唔？！”  
花城被他绞得嘶了一声，啪地打了下他臀瓣：“别闹。”谢怜刚要反驳，体内又开始震动，滔天痒意立刻顺着肠壁褶皱爬遍全身。他哆哆嗦嗦地捂住腹部，口齿不清地叫着三郎，花城显然也有点懵，片刻后伸手进被子里胡乱摸了摸，把一只小巧的遥控器塞进谢怜手中。  
这人挠挠鼻子：“之前怕哥哥再跑掉就……哥哥自己关掉好不好？哥哥？能听见我……这么喜欢？”  
彼时谢怜沉浸在前所未有的麻痒中，错过了最佳时机，等他意识到不对，跳蛋已经震得他尖叫不已，快感冲击之下穴里不受控制地蠕动，带得跳蛋位置不定，谢怜蜷缩着身体拼命按住肚子，掌心下花城那一根的耸动格外清晰，也不知是不是心理作用，他甚至能感觉到肚子里有东西在剧烈震动。  
太过了，谢怜被激得泪流满面，身体剧烈痉挛，遥控器也不知滚到何处，无线跳蛋离得远了，震动便弱了下来，他总算能缓过一口气，没成想紧接着就被被花城连续而大力地撞击敏感带，阴茎颤巍巍立起来，花城再次射进去的时候他再也忍不住，尖叫卡在嗓子眼，被对方的舌头顶了回去，没多久也射了出来。  
精液稀薄，花城帮他打出留在里面的，没成想谢怜忽然哀哀叫起来，紧绷着身体，马眼慢慢渗出些温热的液体。  
“……别……不行……”谢怜抖着手指捂住下身，他肚子涨得厉害，从花城的角度看，简直是要了命的色情，这人慌乱地攥着阴茎，拇指按在小孔上，咬牙忍了一会儿，哭似的喘了几下，蹭蹭花城撑在自己脸旁的手腕，慢吞吞往前挪了挪。  
花城配合地退出来，帮他揉肚子掰臀瓣地排出了跳蛋，搂着人眯了一会儿，才扶着下了床。这人腿软得基本就是挂在花城身上，一步三晃地进了浴室。

 

浴缸里满是泡沫，谢怜滑溜溜地窝在花城身上，极其幼稚地在他胳膊上练习抹面。  
“哥哥，我喜欢你。”花城纵容极了，仅是在这人抹到自己胸前的时候笑了起来。  
谢怜乖乖收回手，面上肉眼可见地红了个透，其实这事在麻小摊子上遇见花城的那一瞬间他就知道了，不然天底下哪个员工会大半夜不睡觉，按手表GPS坐飞机跨过半个国家来找失联的老板？  
“我……我没注意到三郎的心意，是我不对、我、唔？”  
花城忽然拉过他，连吮带咬弄得谢怜下唇内侧刚刚止血的伤口又开始渗血，他亲得怀中人受不了地扑腾，才松开口，脸贴脸地抱着谢怜，低声说我不对在先，应该早点向哥哥表白，打电话也不应该背着哥哥，更不该、更不该背地里那样叫你。  
谢怜想起那个称呼，活像个被捏住尾巴根的猫，支支吾吾说三郎喜欢就好啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，好端端的旖旎氛围硬生生被搞成了告解时间，最后两人笑得停不下来，泡沫掩盖之下相连的部分不停摩擦，有水灌进去，谢怜捂着肚子小声地叫，花城揉软他的腰，把人抱出浴缸，又在浴室防滑垫上滚成一团。

 

谢怜想起早些时候那人站在床边打电话，似乎在和餐厅确认流程，他听见他说是啊，我喜欢他好多年了，可不能搞砸。  
“那可是我的宝贝，老贺你不懂。”

 

谢怜想起那盘他就吃了一只的小龙虾，想起回酒店路上花城僵硬的手臂和眼底青色，想起电梯里的激烈亲吻，想起自己把房卡插进他口袋里，近乎无畏地说你可以对我做任何想做的事。  
想起每个下雨天出现在自己包里的雨伞，和每个艳阳天桌上的猕猴桃薄荷茶。

 

临睡前他挠了挠花城的睫毛，在无名指上的戒指被舔舐的酥痒中眯着眼笑起来。  
好幸福呀，我暗恋的人也同样热烈而小心地爱着我，现在还和我睡在一个被窝里。

end


End file.
